


Love is Strange

by victoriouspbs



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriouspbs/pseuds/victoriouspbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe meet for the first time in Blackwell as if destiny wanted them to be together. The only problem is Rachel is alive and doesn't think so fondly of Max. What will Rachel do that'll make her vanish for good leaving Arcadia Bay and Chloe behind? I guess you'll just have to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Blackwell

**Author's Note:**

> MY WORK DELETED I AM SO SORRY YOU HAVE TO READ THIS BULL ALL OVER AGAIN. I APOLOGIZE BUT ILL HAVE THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS UP TODAY

Max's POV 

I had my head against the window, which only moved with the bumps along the road. I was excited for this new journey I was about to enter but I was also afraid. What’s going to happen to me once my father leaves and I am all alone in Arcadia Bay? Seattle was my home and now, now Arcadia Bay was going to be my new and lonely home without anybody I even know. Maybe it will be great, maybe I will be great also. Then I closed my eyes.

“Max, we are finally here.”

I opened my eyes and there it was Blackwell Academy. This is it. This is now. Here is the future Max. My dad turned off the car and he was just staring at me, probably wondering if I was freaking out, or scared, or worried.. I didn’t even know what I was feeling myself.

“Come on sweetie, you need to get going.”

He playfully nudged me and went out the car to go get my bags. I couldn’t seem to move, I didn’t know what to do. Well I knew what to do, I just needed to get my bags and go into my room but I didn’t know whether to get up or stay frozen here. I hope this doesn’t end up becoming a nightmare instead. For now I should get my stuff before my dad starts to wonder why I have yet to leave the car.

“Don’t worry Max, you will do fine here. Plus, you’re a great photographer and also have the Caulfield charm.”

Father has some jokes I see. I got my bags and hugged my dad for what was going to be the last time for quite some time. I didn’t want to let go because I didn’t want to be alone after he leaves.

“Call us later, love you sweetie.” Then his car drove off and the doors to the dormitories were staring right at me.

Oh crap, I think I made a mistake. I shouldn’t be there, I shouldn’t have come. I don’t know anyone, what if everyone just thinks I’m a geek? What if I fail? I was so nervous for about what felt like fifteen minutes I was just staring at the doors. Then a voice from behind me called out at me.

"Hey! Are you new to Blackwell?"

I turned around and there was a girl, she had light brown hair, she looked like she was religious by the way she dressed, but I am not one to judge.

“I’m Kate Marsh by the way, do you need help with your stuff?”

She reached her hand out and her voice just sounded so angelic, hopefully she doesn’t leave my side right now because I need her. Wowser Max, you’re sounding a bit depressing.

“Yeah, thanks. I am Max, Max Caulfield.” I gave her probably an awkward smile because I was so nervous and afraid but she gave me such a gentle smile.

As we were heading to my room number, I looked around and it was such a different world. It was like once I walked in every girl just had to look at me. Whispering in the background probably wondering who I was. I seemed to be walking a red carpet by all the stares I got, this isn’t exactly how I wanted to be seen yet. I passed each room and there was so much going on, what did I get myself into? We entered my room and it looked so dull, just a bed, a couch, and a desk, well all the necessities any student needs to have.

“So Max, where are you from?”

“I am from Seattle, my parents actually use to live here but that was so long ago.” My story I so lame, she probably thinks I have nothing interesting in my life. First introductions are not my thing.

“I have to go but you can come by my room later and I can give you the grand Blackwell tour.” Then she waves bye and I was stuck in this room alone again.

Where do I start? I guess I can put my clothes up, that’s the easiest thing to do right now. I started to empty my bags one by one and assorting this entire room. I organized all my books, putting my photos up on the wall, and finished by setting up my bed. I think it looks pretty good, for work done in only 2 hours. Well done. Then I heard breaking glass and opened the door to hear one of the girls yelling out.

“Chloe! Do you just love destroying everything?”

“Come on hippie, we got shit to do.”

Before the blue haired girl went down the hall she looked at me. For a moment we made eye contact. Those blue eyes seemed to be piercing at me, she smiled at me and I was completely captivated and couldn’t help but blush. I think she saw that, oh no. I closed the door quickly because I didn’t want her to think I was some creep just staring at her from my room. Way to go Max, now she definitely is going to think you’re a geek.

I stayed in the room for about 5 minutes just to make sure that I wouldn’t run in Chloe or her see me after what just happened. I headed to Kate’s room and knocked on her door.

“Uh, Kate. Can I come in?”

“Yeah Max, come in, the door is open.”

I walked into Kate’s room and there was a lot of mixed feelings. The room was dark, there was a lot of tissues but there was also children drawings everywhere and a cute little rabbit. It looked so soft, and a great photo op for the first one here.

“That’s my rabbit Alice, do you want to feed her?” She handed me a carrot and I couldn’t resist.

“Here little bunny, nosh on this.”

"We should get going, follow me to where you’re going to be staying at.”

She showed me around and it was pretty cool. Outside the dorms was just a couple of benches and some jokes throwing a football around. There was also Samuel who was the maintenance man. Once we headed to the front of the school I saw how beautiful and looked and saw so many photos I could take around here. Near the stairs I saw some skater kids and near the tree Kate said that’s usually where the Vortex Club hung out. She said the Vortex club were just a bunch of snotty kids who thought they ran the school and were not the nicest of people, aka Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase. We ended at the fountain and sat around to where a boy came up to us.

“Hi Kate and hi uh?”

“Hey Warren, this is Max, she’s new here and I was just showing her around.”

Warren looked at me and I noticed he was not able to keep his eyes off me. I wasn’t going to get involved with boys here yet, because I think I should focus on getting through school first.

“Well Max, we should totally hang out sometime, plus I have a great collection on movies on my flash drive. Only if you want to though.” He seemed so eager and smiled shyly at me.

“That sounds like fun, I will see you around, I have to get back and finish some stuff up in my room.”

After departing from Warren Kate and I started walking to the doors and I had to ask about Chloe.

"So Kate, do you know that Chloe girl?”

“Oh yea Chloe Price, I don’t know much about her except her and Rachel are practically inseparable. I know they dated but I don’t know. Why?”

She looked at me with such curiosity and wanted to press as to why I even asked this question. I don’t even know why I asked. I was just wondering about how this entire school experience was going to be for me. I at least made two friends here so I am not a complete loner here. I think it will be okay for me, well I hope it will be okay. But for some reason I wanted to know Chloe, I wanted to be her friend, something in me wanted to talk to her. I just didn’t know how.

I walked into my room and when I was shuffling my feet I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. I don’t remember leaving paper around, if anything I don’t even have paper. I picked it up and it was a note, a note from Chloe. _Hey new girl, way to close the door on me without say hi, ouch dude. I’ll be back later to properly introduce myself and this time let’s not close the door on my face again. – Chloe_  

Wait, did Chloe just leave a note for me? What should I even do? Why did she even leave a note? Don’t freak out yet Max, she’s not even here. Oh shit, what if she’s coming right now? Do I look okay? Why am I freaking out? For some reason I felt so much excitement, why am I so excited? There is just something about her. I just couldn't wait to meet Chloe Price.


	2. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet for the first time maybe the only time.

Max’s POV

It was around 8pm when I heard knocking at my door. Alright Max, let’s not try and freak out, it’s just a girl. You’re okay, it will be okay and you guy’s will hit it off. Just open the door, don’t panic and everything will go fine, then she started knocking again. Oh crap, I should open the door now.

“So are you going to let me in or are you just going to stare at me like a zombie and then close the door on my face?” she slightly chuckled and I let her in my room. For a second we were both just standing, staring at each other with no one saying a single word. It was very awkward

"So you’re Max Caulfield right?”

“And you’re Chloe Price?”

“Oh you asked about me huh?” I blushed, now she probably thinks I am some stalker trying to find out who she is.

“Don’t be shy Max, I am just messing with you.”

Well this is so awkward now. I moved to the bed and she followed then we both just started talking. I told her how I ended up here and all the craziness of Seattle and then the change of coming to Blackwell.

“Must suck coming back to a hick town like Arcadia Bay.” But she was right, it did suck. It didn’t suck entirely because I have now made a couple of my friends on my first day but it wasn’t like Seattle, it was so small here.

We continued to talk and Chloe was such a punk, she made me laugh so hard with all her stupid jokes and her crazy stories she had about leaving her mark at Blackwell. I was just so captivated by her, she was almost beautiful to me, I found myself attracted to her, and I don’t know why. I am not gay I know that, but something about seeing Chloe smile at me, being playful and already calling me nicknames felt, special. She was starting to make me feel special.

"These photos on your wall, that’s a lot of photos, but it looks so cool. You’re pretty good at this shit then.” She examined the wall and It seemed like she was trying to create the story of who I was, seeing my life right before her eyes. Then she found one of me dressed in pirate gear as a kid.

“Dude, no way! I use to have the same exact costume as a kid!” She pulled the photo off the wall and had this huge grin on her face full of excitement over a lousy photo of a kid in a pirate costume.

“I guess since I was a pirate also you can call me Captain Chloe from now on. You can be my first mate though.”

"Ay-ay Captain Chloe.” I smiled and we started laughing so hard and for a moment while we were both sitting on the bed our hands touched. That’s when it felt like time stopped. For just that moment her blue eyes were staring directly into mine. No one moved, we didn’t look away, we were just embracing this one moment alone. I know I just met Chloe but I felt like we are bonded, I have known her my entire life, but we just met today. Should this be happening? I started to blush and she noticed and just flashed me her grin, but still no one moved. We slowly started gravitating towards each other until there was a knock at the door.

“Chloe, are you in there?” then Chloe quickly let go of my hand and jumped back.

“Uh sorry Max, I have to go.” She got up and mumbled something under her breath that I wasn’t able to make out, so I have no idea if it was for me or for whoever is yelling outside my door.

Once she left, I was forced to think about what just happened. Did Chloe and I almost have a moment? Was she going to kiss me? I shouldn’t be getting ahead of myself thinking of kissing her, we just met today, that’s impossible. Those blue eyes were looking at me, they were telling me something, I just know it. I shouldn’t get my hopes up but being with Chloe, I feel like everything was about to change. I laid there on bed just smiling knowing that soon I will get to see her again. Wait, what if she think’s I am a creep trying to make a move on her? Did I blow my chance of being close with Chloe? Oh god I am such a geek. I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face not knowing if this was right or wrong, if she would come back or not. Just get some rest Max, maybe it’s not as bad as you think it is.


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, she speaks.

Chloe's POV 

I open my eyes to find myself lying on the floor of Rachel’s room. How the hell did I end up in here? I can’t remember what happened last night at all, I probably drank too much or got to high, or both, shit I don’t know. I didn’t want to get up; I let my eyes close again until a pillow was thrown at me head.

“Chloe, get up. We need to meet Frank, and I need a ride.” I grunt and just roll over on the floor looking at Rachel, who is beautiful. I still can’t believe she is dating Frank; that guy is a drug dealer, he doesn’t even have a real job. But then again I don’t have one either and I barely even go to school... at least, he makes money.

I start to run to the door, and that’s when I knock down Rachel’s flower vase, but before she could get mad at me, I open the door and start heading to the exit.

“Chloe! Do you love just destroying everything?” I didn’t look back to see Rachel’s expression because I knew she was pissed and I am not down to see her stare of hatred this early.

“Come on hippie, we have shit to do.”

Before I made a complete exit, I saw this girl. I have never seen her before, but we both made eye contact for some time. I look at her and saw her brown hair, freckles and blue eyes looking at me. I don’t know why I was so intrigued at just looking at her, and I smile. Before I could even wave hi she ends up closing the door back to hiding. Well wasn’t that hella rude.

“Alright, I am ready, let’s go,” Rachel says while pushing me forward.

“Wait, where the hell are my keys?” I pat my pockets, my jacket, I even pat Rachel down for searching purpose only. Maybe they are in my room. I start to look around my room and pretty much flip everything upside to find my keys were on the floor near the door. I got an idea. I grabbed a pen and pad and decided to write down a little note for this new mysterious girl I met.

_Hey new girl, way to close the door on me without say hi, ouch dude. I’ll be back later to properly introduce myself and, this time, let’s not close the door on my face again. – Chloe_

Does that make me sound like a creep? Just telling a girl I am coming back to her dorm without any clue to who she is at all? Was this the right move? Fuck it, I already wrote the note, can’t let the paper go to waste.

I exit the room, and Rachel wasn’t in the hall, so I knew this was my big break, just slide the note under the door and run before she reads it and things get awkward. I pulled the note from my pocket and slid it right under the door hoping she wasn’t in there. I’ll come by later but for now, I have some shit to clear up.

I found Rachel in my truck already waiting for me

“Chloe, hurry your ass up.” I jump right on the driver’s side and look at Rachel, who is upset at me; I could tell.

“I’m sorry Rach for breaking your vase.”

“What took you so long? And why don’t you ever lock your doors?”

I wasn’t going to tell Rachel how I wrote this stranger a note and plan on entering her room without any permission. So I turn the truck on and head off to see Frank. Once we get there, I was grossed out by how touchy Frank and Rachel were. I wasn’t jealous; I was before, but I think I finally stopped crushing on Rachel, maybe.

“Okay guys, enough let’s talk Frank.” He turns from holding Rachel and finally decides that we need to talk.

“So Chloe, will you have my money by Saturday? How much have you sold?”

“Frank, right now business is a little slow but Friday Nathan has some Vortex party, so I know Nathan will be all over this shit. Don’t worry dude, I will have it.”

I couldn’t believe I was in debt with Frank. It’s not that I needed the money for me, but I just wanted to leave with Rachel somewhere. I really shouldn’t have borrowed so much, and now I have to try and make this fucker money like crazy.

"Good, because if you don’t know, I will be coming for you,” He looks at me, and I wasn’t afraid of Frank. If anything, Rachel wouldn’t let Frank hurt me, I hope so.

“Hey Rach, I have to leave, tell your boyfriend to drop you off at school with his shitty RV.”

I went over to Two Whales since I didn’t have breakfast and since my mom works there, I could get some for free pretty much. I walk in and easily captivated of the smell of bacon; my mouth starts to salivate, so I go the jukebox to change this lame ass music these hillbillies play.

“Chloe, I got a call from Principal Wells, he said you flicked him off before leaving the parking lot.” My mom looks furious, but I know she is disappointed in me. I am not exactly the greatest of a student, but I do try my best to at least make school interesting.

“Well, he was in my way before I left. That’s all I have to say about that.”

“Chloe, I swear all you do is cause trouble anywhere you go. I raised a criminal instead of a daughter.” I got my breakfast and left quickly in anger since all my mother seems to lecture me about being better and what not.

I arrive back at school at 7 pm and found Trevor and his still skating even if almost dark out.

“Hey Chloe, you came to thrash with us?” He hands me his skateboard, but I decline before I end up hurting myself.

“Dude, I haven’t even fully recovered from almost breaking my leg that one time. Maybe later. Hey, I have a question.” I look at him, and he looks puzzled as to what I just said.

“Do you know that new girl.” Then he looks at me with a huge grin and nods his head, as if he thought I had the intention to know who she is.

"Yeah, I think someone said her name is Max Caulfield or something like that. Why? You are crushing on the new girl already.” He laughs and just punch him because he is an idiot.

“No, I was just wondering. I got to go dude.”

After that, I went straight to my room wondering if I am going to go to that girl’s room or not. Maybe I made a mistake of writing that note. What if she is already expecting me? Why did I let this happen? You’re fine Chloe, just go in there and be confident. Just make sure you don’t fuck things up like you normally do. Okay, I think I am ready.

I started to walk nervously to her door I knock and thought about turning back but I already made the move, I can’t leave now.

"So are you going to let me in or are you just going to stare at me like a zombie and then close the door on my face?” I awkwardly smile because I don’t know if I am embarrassing myself or not and she blushes a bit that I think is pretty cute.

Once I entered the room, I was just hoping that Trevor wasn’t wrong about her name, because if so, I might as well leave her alone forever.

"So you’re Max Caulfield right?”

“And you’re Chloe Price?”

“Oh, you asked about me huh?” Oh looks like I wasn’t the only one looking for answers of the mysterious girls here at Blackwell.

We talked about Seattle and how she ended up in this hick town. I looked over at her wall that has so many photos, I never seen so many photos on a person’s wall until now.

“These photos on your wall, that’s a lot of photos, but it looks so cool. You’re pretty good at this shit then.”

I scanned, and she took such amazing photos, who knew she would be so talented, I guess that’s why she is here at this school. Then at the corner of my eye, I saw a pirate costume, which was the same one I used to wear as a kid. Amazeballs.

“Dude, no way! I use to have the same costume as a kid!” I pull the photo off the wall, which was rude, but I had to show her the picture. Who knew there would be another pirate like me roaming around in Arcadia Bay.

“I guess since I was a pirate also you can call me Captain Chloe from now on. You can be my first mate, though.”

“Ay-ay Captain Chloe.”

We both start to laugh then somehow we ending up holding each other’s hand. I thought for a moment both of us would be tense, from the sudden action, but we both remained calm like it was meant to be that way. I looked into her blue eyes looking at me, and I was trying to figure out what her mind was thinking. What is happening here? I slowly started to grin, and once we started gravitating towards each other, there was knocking on her door. Oh crap, I hope it’s not her boyfriend or something. I don’t think she has one? I don’t know.

Then the familiar voice started to yell from the other side of the door. “Chloe, are you in there?” then I quickly let go of her hand and jumped back.

"Uh sorry Max, I have to go.” Then under my breath, I said, “you got to be fucking kidding me Rachel.”

I open the door, and once I leave Rachel is up in my face wondering what I was doing.

“Why were you in there?” she curiously looked at me, and I wanted nothing but to punch her at this exact moment. Way to go, Rachel, way to ruin a moment or bond or whatever I just had with Max.

“New friend, Rachel, now let me go to bed before you start lecturing me on having new friends.”

Rachel always hated when I met someone new because she thinks that new person can replace her. Most of the time I knew they wouldn’t but Max... there was something about her. There was something in those eyes that were speaking to me. I went to my room and rolled a joint to smoke a bit before I went to sleep, and that’s when I realized, I didn’t give her my number. What time is it? I looked over at the clock, and it read 2 am. I can’t go barging in someone’s door this late. Well, I can. Should I?


	4. Morning Buzzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs an alarm clock when human beings exist

Max POV

Why is there knocking at my door? I was half groggy when I looked over to the lock. What the fuck? It’s 2 am, who the hell needs something at 2 am? Maybe if I don’t get up, they will know just to go away.

I ignored the sound until I heard banging and a voice from the other side, “Hey Max, let me in.”

Chloe? What is she doing here? Once I knew it was her, I quickly got up to see what she wanted.

“Hey Maximus, I didn’t get to give you my number, here you go.” She handed over a paper that had her name and a number. Why did she have to do this so late at night? Why couldn’t she wait until tomorrow?

“Dude, why are you awake? It’s super late. Get to bed.” She playfully said and pushed my shoulder back.

“I am awake because Che decided to knock on my door late at night to give me a paper that should have slipped under my door like earlier. Get to bed.” I looked at her, and I could see a grin on her face, a smile that I feel meant she was happy to see me. I know she just met me, but I was able to see that she was glad to be around me as much as I was pleased to be around her. Then she turned around and left to her room.

Max: You need to warn people before you enter their domain(:

Chloe: NO EMOJIS

Chloe: How about I take you out for breakfast? My treat.

Max: Okay Che it’s a deal.

Chloe: You mean it’s a date

Max: Stop trying to flirt with me at 2 am, I actually might flirt back

Chloe: Oh late night sexts huh? I see you are a freaky geek

Max: I’m going to bed. Goodnight

I turn the phone over to the table and just stayed there smiling. I know I just met Chloe, but she made me happy, she made me laugh, she has this glow about her that was addicting. I hope I dream of her tonight.

“Hey, Super Max! Get up! We have a date remember.” I didn’t mind Chloe, but she needs to stop banging on this door so early and unexpectedly. I got up and opened the door, and Chloe ran just straight into the room.

“Who needs an alarm clock when you have a cute door banger.”

“Oh, so you think I am cute? I am flattered. Anyways, that outfit definitely won’t get you a second date.”

Oh god if she keeps grinning at me and being sarcastic I might either punch her or kiss her. Did I just say that? I hope she doesn’t notice anything.

“Maybe if I got a chance to shower and change. Look, just stay here and don’t destroy anything.”

“You don’t trust me? Ouch.”

"You were breaking glass yesterday,” I raised my eyebrow, and she looked at me, and didn’t stop. She is just utterly captivating, and the way she looks at me, as if there is no one else around, it’s only me. I should go shower before I keep thinking about Chloe.

I left Chloe in my room, and I hope she doesn’t break my camera or destroy my room. I looked in the mirror and realized I look pretty terrible in the morning, how did I let her see me like this? I continued to the shower and got the hot water running to relieve the tension I had from the crazy days. I was washing my hair when I heard two girls walk in, slightly opened the curtain to see Victoria Chase and Rachel Amber staring at themselves in the mirror, I shouldn’t leave right now then.

"Dude, you’re not going to believe what happened yesterday,” Rachel said to Victoria while fixing her makeup.

“Chloe, I found her in that new girl’s room last night. That hipster better watches out who she hangs out with.” Why was Rachel so upset about me? I didn’t do anything to her or Chloe.

“Rach, Chloe is trailer trash, no offense, but that new girl, there is something off about her. She hangs out with Kate, so she’s probably another slut entering Blackwell. Do you think she’ll go to the Vortex party this Friday?”

“If she does she’ll be far from Chloe, I’ll make sure of that.” Then the two laughed and walked out of the restroom.

Why do they not like me? If anything, I have only kept to myself and be out of all the drama here at Blackwell. I know Rachel and Chloe had a thing once, a relationship I don’t know, but I wasn’t doing anything. Chloe and I are just friends that met each other yesterday. I don't think in two days I am going to replace Rachel.

I cautiously walk over to my room to make sure Rachel or Victoria didn't spot me and get corned into a wall. Once I enter my room, I see Chloe with my camera in her hand. I was upset but seeing Chloe automatically made me happy; I just didn’t know if I should tell her. Would she even believe me if I said something about Rachel not liking me?

“I took a couple of photos and put them on the wall of greatness. I think I am a pretty good muse since I do look good behind a lens,” she chuckled, but she could see that there was something wrong. She knew something was on my mind, but I was n't sure I wanted to tell her.

“Hey, Mad Max, something wrong? I’m sorry for touching your camera; I can take the photos down.” She tried getting up, but I put my hand on her arm as a sign that I didn’t want her to move. She started to look at me with worry eyes, so I decided I just have to tell her.

“Chloe, I was in the shower, and Victoria and Rachel came in, they do not like me at all. Rachel started to say how she found you in my room and wasn’t going to let me be near you. Then Victoria began to talk about how I was a slut for hanging around with Kate. I didn’t want this attention on me here so soon.” I ended up gripping her arms tighter, and she pulled me into her chest.

"Don’t worry Caulfield, I have your back, that’s what the captain does. So let’s now and get breakfast and get this date started.” She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to her truck. I don’t know if things are going to be okay, but right now I am glad to have Chloe by my side.


	5. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making movies is what Price is going to do.

Chloe's POV

It’s 8 am and I am awake, for once in my life. I couldn’t wait to see Max and take her to meet my mom. Wait is it too early? God, what if it’s too soon? I am just introducing her to my mom; it’s not like I am introducing her as my girlfriend.

Do I look good?

I looked in the mirror and fixed my blue hair under the beanie to make sure it wasn’t doing weird shit I wouldn’t like; I looked at my skull tank, and my jacket looked nice. I turned around to make sure my ass looked good in my jeans, okay I think I am ready now.

I walked out of my room and immediately got nervous. My stomach was making crazy flips, my palms were starting to sweat, this is worse than bad drugs, I was scared. I got to her door and started knocking.

“Hey, Max! Get up! We have a date remember.” I waited patiently for her to open the door and when she did I felt so much excitement.

“Who needs an alarm clock when you have your personal cute door banger.”

“Oh, so you think I am cute? I am flattered. Anyways, that outfit definitely won’t get you a second date.”

I could tell by the expression on her face she was already annoyed with my ass so bright and early in the morning. I guess she’s getting all of me so soon. So after that, she left so shower, and I was now alone in her room. What to do? Should I snoop? We can take a little peak behind the Caulfield curtain.

I went to her desk and found just a bunch of books, her laptop that filled with homework and random cat videos. I strolled to the couch where her guitar was and picked it up. I don’t know how to play but doesn’t mean I can’t fiddle with it. I think I should take a photo of me and sneak it on her wall. That way she will have to look at me all the time. As I went to reach for her camera on her table, I saw a journal. How long has Max been gone? Should I take a look? I don’t want to be nosy but... what if she wrote about me? Just take a quick look.

_August 25_

_Well, it seems like I have finally arrived here at Blackwell. I haven’t been able to write since I am surrounded by boxes of crap that needs to put up, but I did meet a girl, Kate Marsh. She so nice and sweet and her bunny is adorable. I have to talk about what just happened, I heard glass breaking out in the hall, and once I opened the door there was this punk girl with blue hair causing a ruckus out there, but before she left she looked at me. I know that sounds weird and completely insignificant, but when she looked at me, it felt, different. It was quite intoxicating, but then I closed the door because I can’t make a fool of myself already, but I did happen to pick up her name, Chloe. Update: Her name is Chloe Price, and she is quite the character. A lot of people talked about how crazy she is and loud and disruptive also, but I did learn about her and Rachel. I mean Rachel is beautiful, so I can see why she and Chloe had a thing. MAJOR UPDATE: Chloe and I hung out in my dorm, and it was incredible. I am not exactly a social butterfly but being with Chloe felt so right, almost like destiny. We did almost kiss well; I think we almost kissed, I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am._

So she did also try to kiss me? I was scared I thought I was the only one who thought a kiss was going to happen. Should I kiss her today then? Wait what if that’s moving too fast, I just met her yesterday, I can’t already be trying to make out with her already. Just play it cool Chloe, you’ll do good.

I took her camera and tried to find the perfect angle for a photo and once the flash went off Max entered the room.

“I took a couple of photos and put them on the wall of greatness. I think I am a pretty good muse since I do look good behind a lens,” but once I saw her, she looked flushed, as if she just discovered the worst news. Did something happen on her way over to the showers?

“Hey, Mad Max, something wrong? I’m sorry for touching your camera; I can take the photos down.” I started to reach for the previous photos I took, but she took, out her arm and grabbed me pulling back down to sitting with her.

“Chloe, I was in the shower, and Victoria and Rachel came in, they do not like me at all. Rachel started to say how she found you in my room and wasn’t going to let me be near you. Then Victoria started to talk about how I was a slut for hanging around with Kate. I didn’t want this attention on me here so soon.” I could feel her body tense up, and I was worried, so I pulled her in to comfort her. There is no way I am going to let Rachel try and destroy a new friendship I am trying to start. I can’t keep her just taking control of my entire life.

“Don’t worry Caulfield, I have your back, that’s what the captain does. So let’s now and get breakfast and get this date started.” I flashed a grin in hopes that she would feel better, and I think it did the trick. Seeing her upset made me realize that I don’t think I ever want to see her that way again. Concerned about Rachel doing something to her, but I won’t let it happen.

During the drive to Two Whales, we somehow ended up talking about my shitty life. How my father passed away, Rachel betrayed me, the school was shit, in debt with Frank, step-douche, I dropped everything on her. I don’t know why I let it all out, but she made me feel comfortable, my words weren’t ignored but heard. I could tell by the quick glances I got of her, and she looked genuinely concerned about me. She seemed actually to care about wanting to help with my fucked up life.

Once we got to Two Whales, I opened the door and was quickly taken back by the smell of bacon.

“Oh look it’s Chloe, and uh?” My mom looked at Max realizing I forgot she has no idea who she is.

“This is my new friend Max,” I gave my mom a grin and raised my brows in hopes she got the message as to what I was trying to say. Like hey mom, this girl is great, you’re probably going to hear me talk about her for days.

“Hi Mrs. Price,” Max took out her hand.

“Please, call me Joyce. Now, why don’t you girls have a seat and I will be back to take your order.”

I escorted Max to the table and went to the jukebox to change this hillbilly bullshit to something a little more tolerable. Once I found a song I went and jumped right into the booth and Max looked around nervously so I thought I would have to make sure this isn’t uncomfortable or awkward for her.

"So girls, what will you have today?”

Max started to scan the menu, but I interjected before she could even find what she wanted, “Max, you have to try my mom’s bacon omelet, it’s the best thing here. So bring them right up for us.”

My mom left, and I could see Max fiddling with her fingers taking looks at me then to back outside as if she was avoiding looking at me directly in the eyes. I kept thinking about what she wrote in her journal, I have to make a move, it’s time.

“So Caulfield, what are you doing this Friday?”

“Uhm, I don’t think anything. Maybe just find something to do.”

“Nope, you have plans. Me, you, Vortex Party, actual date.” Max blushed but then she put her hands over her face.

"Che, your friend hates me.”

“Come on Super Max, I will protect you. Plus we can see what dance moves you got.” I laughed, but I knew she still felt uneasy about this party. I know she feared for Rachel, but I wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

"Alright, I will accompany you to the party, but just know now, I don’t kiss on the first date.”

“Damn it! Way to ruin my plan to seduce you.” We both started to crack up because of how my flirting skills aren’t working well at all.

“Wowser, maybe if you make all the right moves I will make an exception.”

Before I could even reply to that comment, my mom interrupted us with our food.

“I can hear you girls giggling all the way from back here. I haven’t heard Chloe laugh like this in a while. Enjoy your food girls.

It was cute watching Max dig into her food, for someone small she wolfed down her food.

"That was amazing, thank you so much for taking me out to breakfast.” Max looked at me with a genuine smile, and I finally was relieved knowing that this wasn’t a bust, and I didn’t screw it up.

After we had finished I had to take Max back to school because unlike me she goes to class. We got to the parking lot and Max sped off to class and as I watched her leave, my heart was tearing from the joy I had. But I knew I had to get down to business, I have to find Rachel.

I searched most of Blackwell just to find out she was in her room watching some movie, “Rach, we need to talk.”

“I’ve been looking for you all morning, where were you?”

“I was at Two Whales with Max,” once I uttered Max, I saw the look Rachel had. I could tell her body stiffened up, and I don’t know if this were her acting jealous or god knows what else.

“Of course, well you can leave my room now Chloe.”

“Not until you tell me you will leave Max alone. Yeah, she overheard you while she was in the shower. Rachel don't fucking do this to me, so please just leave her alone.” I was practically pleading because I couldn’t bear to see something happen to Max and it being my fault.

“Okay, bye now.”

I left the room, and I could only hope Rachel was going to take into consideration what I, at least, had to say.

Chloe: Hey Max, I talked to Rachel, you don’t have to worry about her, only me.

Chloe: and my smooth dance moves

Max: Oh how I can’t seem to resist the Price charm.

Chloe: the Price is always right.

Everything just seemed to be falling into perfect place; this is where I want to be. Max was becoming special to me, and I didn’t want to lose that, being with her was the only thing that seemed to make even me happy at this point. She is saving me from myself; I just hope I can save her too.


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long to upload chapter 6 but people have crazy lives, aka me. I know it's short but I hope this chapter will make up for last time.

Max's POV

“Can anyone give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human conditions in black and white?” Mr. Jefferson asked the class. I was completely spaced out in class just imagining what Chloe could be doing right now. I continued to look out the window as it was getting darker and darker from the rain clouds that were starting to form.

  
I wonder what Chloe could be doing right now. I wonder if she is thinking about me. Max, you need to chillax girl. But I do wonder. She is so cute and so smooth also, which is annoying. I hate how she is making me feel so many emotions at once I didn’t even know I had. I wonder what I am going to wear to this party, which I don’t even want to go to, but Chloe asked, and I want nothing more than to be with her. I know it’s only Wednesday, but you can never plan too early.

  
“Max, are you going to keep spacing out or are you going to answer the question?” I quickly snapped back to reality to see Mr. Jefferson glaring at me.

  
“You’re asking me?” I replied since I completely don’t even know what he asked.

  
“You either know this, or you don’t,” he continued to stare at me as if the answer was now going to appear from me. Then I turned to see Victoria has her hand raised. Of course, Victoria knew the answer, when didn’t she? Anything to impress Mr. Jefferson might as well know all the answers. Before Victoria could answer, I blanked out again looking outside and felt a paper ball hit my face.

  
_You are a loser_

  
How original Victoria. Then the bell rang. As I started to walk towards the door, Mr. Jefferson called my name.

  
“Max, we need to talk. You seem to be spacing out a lot more in my class than usual. As someone who I believe has great talent and a gift, you can do much better than this. Have you thought about submitting your Everyday Heroes contest?”

  
“I just don’t know if I have a photo.”

  
“Max, don’t wait too long, you just need to submit your photo.”

  
I can’t believe it, Mr. Jefferson is now going to be on my ass about this contest. I mean I don’t care about it I just, I guess afraid I will fail. I don’t know how to rejection well. I walked out the classroom, and before I left the doors, I heard a voice.

  
“Hey Max, you seem a bit off today, are you okay? Do you need to talk?”

  
I turned, and Kate was standing with a concerned look on her face. I didn’t know if I was ready to talk to anyone about my feelings for Chloe. Were they feelings or was something happening that the world wanted me to feel? I have to admit I do like hanging with Chloe and texting her, but I don’t know exactly how she feels about me. And there was still the ordeal with Rachel, who was Chloe’s ex. What do I do? What do I say?

  
“I think I do need to talk. Let’s go to my room.”

  
Then my phone buzzed.

 

Chloe: Hey Max, want to come over today? My mom will make us dinner, and we can hang out and watch a movie or something.

  
Chloe: I also have beer and weed, so please come?

  
Oh shit, did Chloe just invite me to her house? Did that mean I was going to meet her mom and stepdad? Maybe I shouldn’t think so much of it.

  
Max: That sounds great. But yuck to beer.

  
Chloe: You’re so cute Max. I will pick you up around 7. See you later hippie.

  
“So who is the person that you like?” Kate asked me. It must be obvious that someone is having an effect on me. I am scared actually to admit I am starting to develop feelings for Chloe.

  
“It’s Chloe isn’t it?” She smiled eagerly when I slightly shook my head.

  
“I never liked a girl before, but there is just something about her. When we talk and when we are together it’s like the entire world disappears and it’s just us. It’s so simple yet fantastic. I don’t know what to do, but tonight I am going over to meet her parent. Does that mean she might like me back?”

  
“I think you guys are cute, and I am pretty sure she likes you too. You are one of the best people here in Arcadia Bay even though you just came back,” she reached out to hug me, and it made me feel so much better. Kate just always knew exactly what to say, no matter the situation. I am so grateful she is in my life.

  
7 rolled around, and I got my camera bag nervously waiting for Chloe to call me. I hope her mom likes me, I hope this goes well. It will be okay Max, don’t freak out.  
Chloe: get your ass in gear now.

  
Max, you can do this. It’s just a girl, just a mom, a step-dad and a movie. You can handle this. So I headed out the door.

  
“Hey Super Max, are you ready for a great night?” Her smile was so sincere, and it made me happy that she was excited for me to hang out with her. The entire time I was trying to get in the truck, her blue eyes didn’t once look away. I already knew I was blushing so I put my head down.

  
“I am so ready if you are.” She pulled her hand out and rubbed my shoulder which helps put me at ease. This is our time.


	7. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe keeps making moves. Maybe this one might not work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for prolonging this chapter, it's a little longer.   
> PS: Happy Valentine's everyone! Hope this Pricefield fanfic provides some love for you guys.

Chloe’s POV

  
Ever since I talked to Rachel about leaving Max alone, I am starting to see less of her. I don’t understand why Rachel has to be so jealous about; she has Frank. I have gotten so used to hanging out with Rachel most of the time I almost forgot what it’s like to just be alone. I didn’t mind it, but I can’t just avoid school alone all day in this pathetic dorm room. What should I do tonight then?

  
I know I have to go to my house to have dinner with mom and Step-dildo, but what am I going to do after that? I really want to see Max. She is so cute, her freckles are so adorable, and it’s cute how she is always taking photos of everything she sees. I wonder if she is thinking about me. Should I be thinking of her? Does she like me? Oh no, what if she doesn’t even like me and I know I like her. Does she like girls? I mean I did read her journal but hey shit can change. You know what, I will invite her tonight to eat with my somewhat family. Is that weird? Nah, Chloe just text her.

  
I pulled out my phone and looked for Max’s name.

  
Chloe: Hey Max, want to come over today? My mom will make us dinner, and we can hang out and watch a movie or something.

  
Chloe: I also have beer and weed, so please come?

  
Max: That sounds great. But yuck to beer.

  
Chloe: You’re so cute Max. I will pick you up around 7. See you later hippie.

  
Yes! I get to have dinner, watch a couple of movies and who knows what will happen between us. I hope I just don’t do something stupid tonight because then I will have to deal with the consequences. Crap, I should tell mom Max is coming over for dinner. I just need to call her.

  
“Hey mom, I have to tell you something.”

  
_“Please don’t tell me something terrible has happened and I have to bust you out of jail or something.”_

  
“What? No, I was going to say I invited Max over for dinner. If that’s okay?”

  
_“The girl from the dinner I met? Is that the cute girl you keep bringing up?”_

  
“NO.”

  
_“Well, of course, you can invite her over.”_

  
“Thanks, bye mom.”

  
Now that is taken care of I guess I should like try and do something productive. Then I heard knocking on my door.

  
“Come in.”

  
The door slowly opened, and I saw the long haired brunette standing at the door looking down. It was Rachel

  
“Chloe,” she walked towards the edge of my bed with her head still down, “I came to apologize for the whole Max situation. And I really miss hanging out with you all the time.”

  
I was very doubtful of her apology but I also missed hanging out with Rachel so might as well let bygones be bygones. Right?

  
“Alright Rach, apology accepted.” I flashed a grin, and she attacked me for a hug.

  
“Thank you so much, Chloe!! Now let’s do something tonight, just us two like old times.”

  
“I can’t, I am going to mom’s for dinner.”

  
“That’s fine I can go with you.”

  
“Oh, I am taking Max already.” Once I said Max’s name Rachel had now gone back to being the same angry person she was when I told her to leave Max alone, I knew she wasn’t happy but I couldn’t just cancel plans on Max.

  
“Alright, well I guess tomorrow or something. Text you later.”

  
Then she stormed out the room and slammed my door. It’s not like Rachel to be this upset about someone else if anything she was nice to everyone and didn’t have a problem with people. What was it about Max that made her so angry? I don’t know, but I need to get to the bottom of this situation already.

  
It was a little before 7 when I headed out to the school parking lot to get my truck and pick up Max in front of the school. I was so nervous, just seeing or being around her filled my stomach with all these butterflies either that or I need to poop. Either way, I was happy my mom would get to meet Max officially, but I don’t know how David will feel about it. He thinks everyone is out to get me or get me in trouble, but that wasn’t the case. Luckily Max is a nerd so he shouldn’t be too hard on her.  
I arrived at the front of the school and proceeded to text Max.

  
Chloe: get your ass in gear now.

  
I waited for 5 minutes and saw Max come out the school doors. Every time I see her, I smile and just think how cute she is. She was a beautiful girl, and she likes me. I mean I am pretty attractive, but I am a pain in the ass, yet Max doesn’t seem to mind at all. Oh shit, she’s getting closer.

  
“Hey Super Max, are you ready for a great night?”

  
“I am so ready if you are.”

  
I looked at her briefly and noticed she was blushing, but I reached my hand out for hers and smiled to assure her it’s okay not to be embarrassed, and then we headed off.

  
During the drive, I could tell Max was overthinking the entire time, so I tried to lighten the mood a bit with some music, but I am sure my blasting punk shit wasn’t much relief. But it was all about I could offer since I am driving. I pulled up into the driveway, and I realized at this point I looked even more nervous than Max did. She was about to meet my dysfunctional family and who knew how David and I would act at the table. Yeah, Max is “new” to them but doesn’t mean a fight wouldn’t break out even with company around. Then I felt something warm against my hand, and when I looked at it, I saw Max staring at me smiling. I assumed she did this because she saw how tense I was but feeling her hand against mine felt so warm, so… right, something new I haven’t felt.

  
We got out the truck and headed to the door, and Max held her hand out to my arm and gave a tight grip. Hell I was just as scared as she was but we had to get eventually inside, and I was starving. Time to put on the big boy pants, then I swung the door open.

  
“Hello Chloe, and I assume this is Max. It’s so great to meet you again and have a conversation with you this time.”

  
I looked over at Max, and she sounded like a nervous wreck it was kind of funny but very cute. So I nudged her as her cue to respond to my mom’s greeting.

  
“It is good to be finally here Joyce, thank you for letting me stay for dinner.”

  
“Oh please, I have heard so much about you I feel honored to be in the same room as you. Last time our meet was short, but I can’t wait to see finally why Chloe likes you so much.”

  
Did she seriously just say that? Are you fucking kidding me?

  
“MOM!”

  
“Chloe stop blushing and help me bring out the plates so we can set up dinner.”

  
I looked over at Max, who was also blushing but was giggling from what my mom said. I honestly can’t believe my mom just embarrassed me like this.

  
When I got the dishes and set them out the table Max was looking at a couple of photo albums we had in a bookcase. So I went over to see exactly what she was looking at.

  
“Wow, I would have never recognized you if you had blonde hair. Who knew you could look so sweet.” She giggled and continued to flip the pages in the photo album and stumbled across pictures of my dad and me.

  
“So this is your actual father William right?”

  
“Yeah.” Looking at the photo of me next to my dad just reminded me of how much I missed him. I loved him more than anything, and it just sucks that he’s gone. I looked at Max, and she was smiling at the photo and put her hand on my shoulder and gave a little rub which made the pain go away. I don’t know how she did it, but whenever I have been hurt, she makes it go away so quickly. She cures me of all this sadness I have.

  
“Alright ladies, it’s time to eat.” Joyce put the food on the plates and I pulled Max's chair out for her to sit and finally sat next to her. Then the door opened and David entered.

  
Well, this is it, Chloe, let's see how this goes. I hope this doesn't turn bad.

Max, please don't hate me after this.


End file.
